D-tecnolife
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Otra vez veo en tu rostro esa expresión de tristeza y dolor que solo tú puedes tener, yo como todas las veces en las que te eh visto asi solo hago una mueca y niego levemente con la cabeza. Conozco el motivo de porque estas en este estado, y te comprendo.


D-TECNOLIFE

DE: UVERworld

Otra vez veo en tu rostro esa expresión de tristeza y dolor que solo tú puedes tener, yo como todas las veces en las que te eh visto asi solo hago una mueca y niego levemente con la cabeza. Conozco el motivo de porque estas en este estado, y te comprendo, yo también perdí a alguien hace mucho tiempo, y ya sé que no es el caso porque… porque aunque la persona a quien yo perdí fue mi madre y para cualquier niño de cuatro años es la perdida mas grande, se que a ti te duele mas haberla perdido a ella, ella que fue la primera persona que no te llamo "monstruo", ella que fue la primera en brindarte amor en un lugar desconocido, ella que aunque no esté ya mas contigo ocupa el más grande espacio de tu corazón, ella que es la persona a la que mas quieres en el mundo. Lo que más me duele del asunto es que aunque nunca lo admitas tu piensas que todo esto fue tu culpa y cargas con eso que no te corresponde, y mientras te sientes miserable has ido perdiendo las ganas de vivir.

Sé que acabare perdiéndote, pero mientras eso ocurre quiero proteger de ti y de esa sonrisa que se ha estado desvaneciendo con el tiempo, y aunque tú dejes de pedírmelo, ten por seguro que yo estaré junto a ti extendiéndote la mano para levantarte y seré quien te levantara.

Ya no quiero escuchar salir palabras de tus labios, nunca te había escuchado decir que ya no sonreirías más o que odiabas a la gente pero ese día, ese día todo cambio para los dos pero más para ti que para mí, me gritaste cosas que me hirieron más de lo que crees.

-¡Karin no quiero jugar entiéndelo!- me gritaste después de que te había insistido miles de veces para dejaras de estar triste y jugáramos un poco de soccer.

-pero yo…- no me dejaste terminar pues enseguida me volviste a gritar.

-¡Karin déjame solo que no ves que no quiero jugar! ¡Entiéndelo no tengo tiempo para perderlo con una mocosa como tú!- con eso ultimo mis ojos se comenzaron a poner llorosos, pero eso no te importo, o más bien no pudiste reconocerlo y continuaste con tus gritos-¡Karin déjame en paz! ¡Déjame ya!-

Eso ultimo solo logro enfurecerme asi que sin pensarlo mucho te conteste de la misma forma-¡pues bien te dejo para que te quedes amargado!- y sin más me fui dejándote con esa expresión de tristeza.

Esa misma tarde Matsumoto me llamo preguntándome por ti, cuando le dije que no sabía nada de ti ella me dijo un par de cosas las cuales no entendí hasta que Dijo algo que me intrigo-… bueno y entonces lo mande al mundo humano para que se distrajera un poco, realmente la perdida le afecto, creí que como aquella vez que fue al mundo humano regreso muy feliz pues le ayudaría- suspiro con pesar-bueno gracias de todos modos.- y después colgó.

Al principio me sentí mal por la forma en la que te con teste pero al final fuiste tú quien me pidió perdón, aun lo recuerdo.

-Karin yo…- estábamos en la cancha de soccer, esa en donde antes practicábamos juntos- lamento el cómo te conteste, se que tus intenciones eran las mejores pero créeme no estaba de humor para esto, espero entiendas- y con esto te fuiste, ni siquiera esperaste a que te dijera que estabas perdonado, aunque creo que es más que obvio que siempre lo hare.

Me duele verte asi, y quiero que entiendas que todo lo que si eso paso no fue tu culpa, simplemente las cosas ocurren por un porque, simplemente nosotros no podemos hacer nada, simplemente tu no tuviste la culpa. Sé que desde que ella ya no está has entrenado más duro con la única intención de que nadie muera por tu falta de poder, pero has dejado de vivir, asi que solo me gustaría que tú regresaras a ser como eras, porque de seguir asi perderás tu vida de poco en poco.

Recuerdo cuando yo solía apoyarme en tus palabras, gracias a ti olvide el trauma de la pérdida de mi madre, el saber que mi hermano y mi padre no eran humanos sino que ellos eran aquello a lo que se le llama shinigami. Ahora que es mi turno consolarte tú solo me dices que tú lo puedes resolver por tu cuenta y te has metido en una faceta en la cual te sierras para que tus sentimientos no los conozca nadie, a pesar de que yo eh mostrado ser una persona de confianza y solo estaba en busca de tu amistad.

-Toshiro…- tu nombre sale de mis labios. Tu solo arqueas una ceja dándome a entender que me escuchas.- ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste esa tarde después de que ichi-nii tuvo que quedarse en la sociedad de almas?-

-¿eso a que viene?- preguntaste sin siquiera mirarme, desde que la perdiste tu mirada siempre está perdida en el horizonte.

-a nada en especial… pero dime ¿lo recuerdas o no?- pregunto fastidiada.

-si… algo asi- me miras con esa expresión monótona- te dije que tu hermano estaría bien y que…- no continuaste, lo has olvidado.

-dijiste que solo tendría que confiar en que él estaría bien, y que aunque no lo vería mas… confiara en que el estaba en un lugar mejor-

-¿eso a que viene Karin?- dijiste levantando la voz un poco pero sin gritarme aun.

-pues solo quería… ¿no crees que si ella supiera que te culpas por su muerte se sentiría mal?- dije en un tono bajo.

-pero nunca lo va a saber ya que ella… fue mi culpa el que ella muriera- en lo ultimo tu voz se quebró, aun te duele.

-no fue tu culpa, tu simplemente no pudiste hacer nada, pero no te culpes mas, ya no mas- dije mientras te tomaba por los hombros, ahora ya mides lo mismo que yo.- Toshiro tu abuela no murió por tu culpa, no fue tu culpa, solo… estuviste con ella el día que ella murió, pero no fue tui culpa.-

-fuer mi culpa, yo atraje al hueco, el me buscaba a mi no a ella, ella me protegió cuando estaba inconsciente gracias al golpe que me dio y por eso ella murió, murió por mí que no valgo la pena- dijiste entre lagrimas.

No pude evitarlo y te abofeteé dejándote atónito-¿Toshiro si no valieras la pena crees que ella hubiera dado su vida por ti?- tu simplemente desviaste la mirada.-exacto, yo creo que la única manera de hacer que su sacrificio valga la pena es… que sigas viviendo al máximo-

-pero…- no pudiste continuar, mas bien no te deje.

-Toshiro, si sigues con esa actitud el sacrificio de tu abuela será en vano ya que tu solo te mueres en vida tu solo…- mi frase se quedo sin terminar ya que tus labios me silenciaron.

-no sirves para dar un discurso motivacional déjame decirte…- susurraste.

-pues aun no terminaba- dije en el mismo tono mientras tú te separabas.

-gracias… yo… ¿sabes de que hablábamos mi abuela y yo la tarde en que… ella murió?- dijiste con u8n deje de tristeza.

-de que eres un idiota- bromee un poco y tu solo sonreíste para después contestar.

-no, le conté que había conocido a u8na chica exasperante, sarcástica, ruda, terca, competitiva-con cada adjetivo yo solo fruncía mas el seño- y de la cual me había enamorado, porque sin querer ella me termino salvando, a pesar de que se suponía era yo quien peleaba contra los huecos por ella, ella me salvo de mi soledad… y sabes ahora lo has vuelto a hacer.- dijiste con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- bueno aquí el tercer OSS de los que le prometí, está un poco trágico, pero como es mi costumbre puse un poco de romance al final, y como siempre me puse de cursi. Esta historia loa saque del segundo opening que lleva por nombre d-tecnolife, el siguiente OSS se titulara tank you y es el segundo eding espero les guste.

2.- agradezco a quienes leen pero más a los que dejan reviews.

3.-los personajes son de tite kubo, la historia una adaptación de la canción d-tecnolife de UVERworld, sin más me despido, cuídense, comenten porque entre más gente comente actualizara más pronto, recomienden, pónganla en favoritos y sayonara.


End file.
